Redemption
by isis-sg1
Summary: Dom comes back from Mexico after the heists but not everyone is happy to see him LettyDom
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fast and the Furious fic so I hope you like it, please give me lots and lots of reviews cos it helps me post quickly and I really love them, thanks

Letty was at the garage when he returned. No one had told her, warned her, before she walked through the door and saw him standing there. Up until that moment she had only just coped. After the heists everything was messed up, Jesse and Vince were in the hospital, Brian and Dom were no-where to be seen and for a long time it was just her, Mia and Leon. Together they spent every minute hard at work looking after the garage, the shop and the house, every bit of money was needed to foot the medical bills that kept coming through the letterbox. Luckily Vince was being released in a couple of days but Jesse was still badly hurt. They still went to the races as much as they could, and it was up to her to sort out the races and then win. Without realising it she had taken Dom's place as the leader of the now broken team. But now he was standing in the living room looking at her like nothing had changed.

"Letty" He spoke in his gruff voice that for months she longed to hear, now it just reminded her that he had left everyone to pick up the pieces. Mia and Vince were just standing there not knowing what to do. She laughed. At first everyone thought she was happy but then she spoke.

"I can't believe your nerve Torretto" She shook her head and quickly walked back out the door. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and realised he had followed her outside. She stopped. Still facing away from him she placed her hands on her hips and looked up to the sky.

"What the hell are you doing back?" She asked, her back still to him.

"I missed you, I missed everyone" He walked up to her and she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"Well your 5 months too late, I'm over you" Letty began to walk off but Dom grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He kissed her forcefully. She pulled away and out of Dom's grasp and pulled her arm back and punched him in the face.

"Fuck you Dom" and with that she walked towards her car and sped off down the road.

Dome sighed; he really hadn't expected that reaction from Letty. She was angry, really angry. He rubbed the area on his face where her fist had connected and slowly made his way back into the house.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed" He told them heading towards the stairs.

"Errr" Mia started. Dom stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"You'll be on the couch" He looked at her confused.

"Your bedroom is now letty's, after your little scene outside I don't think she'll appreciate finding you in her bed. I find you some blankets" Mia walked off. Dom looked at Leon who was still standing there not knowing what to say.

"Things are really fucked up aren't they ?"

"I guess they are" leon replied.

"Thanks for looked after the girls for me"

"Actually it was letty looking after us"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Letty's been looking after the garage, pulling double shifts, doing all the paper work, paying the medical bills and she's winning all her races, she's done more for us than anyone ever could and we have no way to repay her for everything." Leon finished and then left in Mia's direction. Dom just stood there, he couldn't believe it. She had always said how much she hated any responsibility, and now she looked after everyone and two businesses.


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter!!! Hope you like, hopefully this one's a bit longer than the first. Please

Dom woke up slowly. eep reviewing thanks

Dom woke up slowly. He groaned when he realised he was on the couch. He body ached from the position he had slept in and his cheek was hurting from where Letty had hit him. He looked around. There was no one in the lounge but he heard faint noises from the kitchen. He got up and stretched quickly before making his way towards the kitchen. From the doorway he spotted Mia sitting on the worktop eating breakfast.

"Morning" He spoke. She looked up.

"Morning" She replied with a mouthful of cereal. He smiled and headed towards the fridge.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Leon is still in bed and Letty is already at the garage" Dom looked at his watch, it had just turned 7. What was she doing there so early? As if Mia had read his mind she answered. "I think she's avoiding you"

"Yeah, I just don't understand why she's acting like this"

"Look, she's been through a lot and you haven't been here, she's acting tough but inside she's hurting. Just give her some time and space" Dom nodded. He couldn't find anything in the fridge that he wanted to eat so he said goodbye and left the room He decided that he was going to have another talk with Letty.

Entering the garage he smiled at how little it had changed while he was away. It still smelt exactly the same and it still had all his old posters of fast cars littering the walls. Ever since his dad had died he had tried to keep it exactly as he had left it. He heard the stereo on. Moving further into the garage he spotted two leather clad legs coming out from underneath a car. He watched her work for a couple of minutes just enjoying the fact that she wasn't hitting him or shouting at him. She must have heard him.

"Hey Leon, pass that wrench will ya!" A hand appeared from under the car and unsure what to do he passed it to her. Realising that it wasn't Leon she pulled herself from under the car. Dom smiled nervously; maybe she would be in a better mood than yesterday.

"What the hell are you smiling at" She pulled herself up and moved around to the other side of the car.

"I just…. never mind"

"What are you doing here?"

"Its my garage" Letty nodded but didn't say anything. Instead she walked off. "Hey!, where are you going!" Dom shouted after her. She spun around.

"None of your business"

"Why the hell are you acting like this Letty?"

"Why the hell did you Leave Dom?" She turned back around and carried on walking. He followed her. He watched her open the door to Jesse's trailer and then watched her disappear inside, a minute later she came out with a mug of coffee in her hands.

"How is Jesse?"

"What do you care?"

"What the hell Letty!? Of course I care, that's why I came back!"

"If you cared you would have sat by his bed every single goddamn day!"

"Look, I wanted to come back, every day I wanted to come back but it was safer for everyone if I stayed away" Letty paused before speaking, calming down a bit before answering.

"Brian cleared us all before quitting" She spoke quietly, looking away from Dom "You could have come back 4 months ago" Dom didn't know what to say. "Jesse's in a coma Dom, and the only person I have to blame for it is you" Dom watched silently as she turned around walked back into the garage, closing t


	3. Chapter 3

"I know I know, I'm sorry I'm late!" Letty rushed in the house not even stopping to take a breath. "I was waiting ages for the parts to be delivered" Mia accepted her apology and sent her upstairs to get changed. It was race night and there couldn't be a race without Letty. Mia followed her upstairs to try and hurry her up. She walked into the bathroom and sat by the sink while Letty put on her make-up.

"You don't mind that Dom's coming along?" Mia asked, passing her mascara to Letty

"I can't stop him can I?"

" I understand while you're so pissed at him Letty I really do but could you please just give him a chance?"

"I've given him too many chances before"

"well maybe it's a chance to start over" Letty shrugged. She quickly admired her reflection to check everything was okay before dragging Mia downstairs.

"Lets go people!" Letty shouted, climbing into her car and leading the four cars down the street and to the warehouses where everyone would meet.

Letty stopped her car in front of the crowds and checked her reflection in the mirror once more. She stopped suddenly as she saw Dom walk into the crowd and began to take charge, greeting faces and chatting up skanks.

"Some things never change" She told her self climbing out the car to take back her places as queen.

"So, 2g buy in winner takes all-" Dom began

"You mind?" Letty growled. She stepped in front of Dom and carried on "Okay, it's a 4g buy in tonight, Edwin, you wanna try and take your money back?"

"You know it" Edwin handed the money over to Hector to hold. Another racer named Joe handed money over while everyone stood around, waiting to see who else would race. I large hand put in a wad of bills and everyone looked up to see who it was.

"Dom, you sure you wanna race tonight?" Mia asked him.

"I'm sure" He answered without taking his eyes off Letty. "Looks like I need to win my crown back"

"What makes you think you'll win" Letty spoke as she walked back to her car. Everyone drove to they racing point and set up the starting line. All four cars sat in a row revving their high powered engines. As soon as it was clear to race Hector threw his hand down and the four cars sped off their speed increasing until their surrounding were just a blur. Joe in his blue civic was in last position finding in hard to keep up, next was Edwin realising early that he was about to lose another 4g. Dom and Letty tied places neither managing to get ahead of the other. Letty kept her eyes on the road , she needed to win this. She had never raced Dom before. He wouldn't ever let her. It was just some dumb rule her had made up saying Team Torretto members could race each other publicly. Dom however kept looking over at Letty. Her eyes were so focused and for the first time in a long time he realised he could lose. Waiting till the very last moment, Dom pressed the small red button on his steering wheel and as the NOS took effect he sped ahead of Letty. A second later she pressed her NOS button and just at the last moment she over took Dom crossing the finish line just inches ahead. They all drove back to the start line and everyone rushed round Letty as she got out of her car. The money was passed to Mia as usual and everyone began laughing and talking. Dom made his way through the crowd.

"You're fast" He told Letty. She stopped what she was doing and faced him

"Oh well now I have you opinion everything's okay!" She answered sarcastically , everyone laughed.

"I'll have to race you again another night"

"What do you plan to race with? I mean you don't have any money, you hardly have a team and you don't have me" She finished by standing right up close to Dom. So close he could feel the curves of her body. He leaned in for a kiss but she jumped out the way. Again everyone laughed at Dom. Walking away she swung her hips to tease just a little bit more.

"Party at my house!" She shouted back to the crowd. Everyone cheered and got in the cars to head over to the Torretto household leaving Dom just standing there.

Letty made her way through the party greeting people she didn't see at the race and handing drinks around. She loved this part of the evening. She used to hate it when Dom would arrive back from the races and completely ignore her and spent all his time surrounded by a group of women wearing very little and had even less brain cells. Since he had left she had grown to love it. Everyone looked up to her and everyone wanted to be her. Men wanted to get with her and women wanted to kill her. She did notice, however the Dom wasn't interested in any of the other girls tonight. He still hadn't taken his eyes of her. He wasn't going to get the satisfaction of knowing it was getting to her. She ignored him totally and began dancing slowly with The racer Joe. She got up close and pressed herself into him, knowing it would make Dom crazy. Joe definitely wasn't complaining, he had been asking her out every since he had arrived in LA. Mia looked over at Letty and laughed at her devious scheme to drive Dom up the wall. It seeme4d like everyone was having a good time apart from him and Letty was loving every minute of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry !, its not my best but please keep reviewing , I'll try and make it better next time

When Dom arrived at the garage the next day Letty was already there again. She was bent over the hood of a car doing whatever needed doing. He stood at the entrance. Letty looked up. He had been back for a couple of days now and she had stopped screaming at him every time he entered the room. She now preferred to ignore him.

"Can I help with anything?" He asked quietly. He had decided that if she didn't want him back he was going to win her back, starting with being nice. Letty sighed, she was going to have to find a way to get along with him. Not only was everyone else getting fed up of the way she was acting but she realised he was here to stay. She looked over the garage at the other two cars waiting to be fixed.

"Oil change" She pointed to the car in the far corner. Dom knew she chosen the one the furthest away on purpose but if he was going to get her back he had to do everything she asked, without complaining. They worked in complete silence for over an hour and now Leon had come in and was fixing the car in between.

"I'm going for lunch" Leon told Letty another hour later. She nodded before carrying on. Dom couldn't help but watch her. He always thought she looked her most beautiful when she was concentrating on whatever car she was fixing.

"Stop staring at me" She spoke without even looking up. He looked away quickly realising he'd been caught.

"You wanna go to lunch?" He asked hopefully. She looked up.

"Are you serious?"

"Look its just lunch, I'll eat, you'll eat we'll have a proper talk. I won't force anything o you and I'll be a proper gentleman I promise"

"You promised me and you on a beach in Mexico but that never happened"

"If I'm willing to make the first step Letty the least you can do it stop with the remarks, just for lunch at least" Letty thought about it for a second, it couldn't hurt. She was hungry and if he was going to pay she could go back to hating him later. She nodded.

"Okay, but lunch only, don't think you're getting anything else out of me"

"That's all I ask" Letty followed Dom to his car. He must have got it in Mexico because she hadn't seen it before. "By the way, what happened to my old car?"

"We sold it"

"You did what?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We like to think of it as your contribution to the bills" Letty smiled to herself at the thought. Dom just shook his head and started the car.

They ended up at some little Italian café not far from the garage. Dom had driven by it loads of times and never had a reason to go in. The sat down opposite each other and ordered. Dom for the first time was actually nervous, he didn't want to say anything that would set her off again.

"So.."

"Where'd you get the car?" She asked, if he wasn't going to start a proper conversation she might as well.

"Won it in a race in Baja" Letty nodded, she really wasn't that interested but it was a start. "It was lonely down there without you"

"I thought about finding you"

"Why didn't you?"

"Mia was mess, Leon had no idea what to do, someone needed to be here to sort everything out, I've worked my ass off trying to keep everything afloat"

"You've done a great job"

"I know that" There was a long uncomfortable pause, Dom could feel the guilt building, he couldn't believe he had so stupid to leave Letty to deal with everything. He could see the bags under her eyes from sheer exhaustion. Letty wanted to change the subject, something not so raw. She smiled when she realised where she was. 'We've never done this before" He looked around confused.

"What are you talking about"

"We went for what, five, six years and we never went out to lunch together"

"We didn't?"

"I can't even remember how many proper dates we went on"

"We went to clubs"

"Yeah with everyone else" Dom looked down, she was now adding to the guilt by telling her that he was a crap boyfriend.

"I guess I haven't been very good to you" Dom thought of the nights where he would spend all his time chatting up cheap girls and ignoring Letty. Now he thought about it he spend quiet a lot of time ignoring her, he had been so blind.

"You weren't all bad" Dom looked at her, this sounded promising.

"You gave me a home, a job, money, my car and most of all you gave me a family" Dom smiled at Letty and for the first time in a very long time she smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope this is better, I was told by a reviewer (thank you) to not let them get back together too easily to I've pulled things back a bit but should pick up again in the next chapter, please keep reviewing cos it helps me write a better story (I already have a sequel planned but it will only appear if people keep reviewing)

Dom woke up suddenly. He was sleeping soundly before a burst of noise nearly burst his eardrums. Opening his eyes he found the stereo right by the sofa and it was on the loudest volume. Looking up he saw Letty escaping the room. He chased her into the kitchen.

"What was that for?"

"Fun" Her answer was short and not so sweet.

"I thought we were okay?, after yesterday I mean?" Now he was confused, they were actually getting along, he even made her laugh, which was hard for anyone. Letty looked out the window, she had also had a good time but then lying in bed late at night she realised how big a mistake it was. For one things she technically still angry with him for leaving like he did, and for another she wasn't sure she even wanted him back. Switching on the ice queen routine seemed the best idea to keep him away, give herself some time to work things out.

"You only said I had to be nice for lunch" Dom couldn't believe he was back to square one.

"How about we go out for lunch again then?"

"Can't, Leon's gone to pick up Vince from the hospital. Which reminds me, tide up all your crap in the living room." She spoke with no emotion in her voice and said nothing else before walking quickly out of the room.

Dom waited nervously in the lounge. He was pacing back and forth and was driving Mia crazy. She had the shut the shop early to welcome Vince home. Dom hadn't seen Vince since he had been flown away in the helicopter. He didn't know what state he was in or whether or not they were still friends. Letty had decided to start the food ready for the BBQ they planned to have. She wasn't a big fan of waiting around doing nothing. She also didn't want Dom to try and talk to her again, keeping busy prevented it from happening and stopped her from thinking about it too much. Dom and Mia looked up when they heard the distance sound of Leon's car. They waiting patiently as they heard the car stop and cars doors open. Only seconds later Leon came through the door with Vince behind him. He looked okay, he still had his arm in a sling and he had a slight limp but they would go away over time. Mia hugged him gently, even after the thousands of times he's tried to get with he she still didn't want to see him hurt. She pulled away and Vince turned towards Dom.

"Heard you took off?" He spoke in a gruff voice.

"I came back"

"I see that" Dom didn't know what was going to happen next Whether he was going to be glad to see him like Mia or hate him like Letty. Vince slowly walked towards Dom, still not revealing his intentions. He put out his good arm towards Dom.

"Brother" Dom sighed in relief and clasped his arm onto Vince's

"Brother" Vince smiled before laughing, gathering Dom into a hug and slapping his back.

"Now where's the food, I'm starving!" Vince shouted

They all walked outside to where Letty was. She was standing over the fire, turning the chicken wings over. She looked round when she saw Vince and smiled.

"Hey bitch" He greeted, she laughed.

"Hey bitch" She replied. They hugged and began chatting. Letty had spent hours by his bedside and in the last couple of months had grown closer as friends. They had chatted about cars and the races, then when that reminded them of the heists they would change eh subject and talk about music and Vince would tell her how cute the nurses were.

"You forgiven him yet?" Vince knew how she have reacted to Dom's homecoming. Letty shook her head, covertly looking over at him as he tried to watch her covertly.

"Not yet, he has a lot of grovelling to do, we'll talk more later" She promised not wanting to bring everything up when Dom was standing five feet away from them.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry its short hope you like, thanks for all the reviews so far, please keep at it.

It was later that evening when Vince had a chance to talk to Letty. Everyone else had gone inside to watch a movie but Letty hadn't joined them. He went in search for her and found her outside shooting hoops . He walked over to her and sat on the nearby wall. She looked round to see who it was before attempting another shot. It went through perfectly just like hundreds of times before and landed by Vince. He bent down slowly to pick it up and began to dribble the ball.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on ?" Letty sighed, she had been out here thinking about the whole thing. So far she hadn't had much time to herself to think about it.

"I honestly don't know V, I mean he comes back wit a lousy excuse for why he left and he expects everything to be the same when its clearly not, he wants to be with me but I don't know what I want, sometimes being around him makes me so weak" Vince threw the ball to Letty for another shot. "being together, sometimes things were so simple and things were great between us. No arguments, nothing. But he's hurt me so many times that sometimes it don't feel worth it to start over"

"You have a big decision to make"

"yeah I know, I just wish there was something, some sign to tell me what I should do" She turned round to look at Vince but stopped when she spotted Dom standing by the house. It was obvious that he had heard most of the conversation. Vince looked up and saw who it was, making his excuses he left to back inside, leaving Letty alone with Dom.

"Can we talk?" He asked, walking towards her.

"I can't stop you from speaking" Letty threw the basketball over onto the grass somewhere and sat down where Vince had been.

"I just wanted to say sorry, I can't remember if I'd said it before so I just wanted to say it again. I know how much I screwed up. Because of me we nearly lost Jesse and Vince, I risked going back to jail, and I've lost you respect" Letty looked down at the ground, she knew she had to tell him eventually but she didn't think it would be now.

"I wasn't the only thing you lost" Letty started. Dom was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I found out after the heists that I was pregnant"

"Oh my god"

"I lost it when my car flipped over… I just thought you should know" Letty began to stand up but Dom pulled her back down. For a couple of minutes they just sat there looking at each other.

"I still love you Letty" Letty looked away. Gently Dom held her cheek and pulled her round so that she was facing him again.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll stop" Letty shook her head slowly, a single tear rare running down her cheek.

"I can't" She whispered. At this Dom moved forwards and gently placed his lips on hers, pulling her into a soft kiss. When he thought she was okay with it he began to deepen the kiss. Letty's mind screamed at her and a second later she pulled away harshly.

"I can't… I just…can't" Letty stuttered before running in to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, people seemed to like that fact that they weren't getting together too quickly so I'm trying to draw it out a bit longer, bear with me people ! Thanks for all the reviews, keep going !

Dom clicked his neck as he woke up. Sleeping on the sofa was doing some serious damage. He just wanted to be back in his old bed and he wanted Letty to be in bed with him. He looked up to see Mia walk in the room with a large mug of coffee. She placed it down on the coffee table and walked back out again.

"Thanks" Dom shouted after her. He got up slowly and took a sip of the coffee letting the warm liquid slide down his throat. A second later he was coughing it back up. He walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. After a couple of gulps he turned to Mia. She was drying up bowls from breakfast while staring into space. "Are you okay?" He asked, she just stood there looking into space. "Mia?" He spoke a bit louder. This woke her up.

"What?"

"My coffee was a bit strong don't ya think?"

"Sorry, my minds somewhere else"

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Mia thought about it for a second. Did she want to tell Dom what's going on. She had already told Letty about it earlier this morning but she hadn't helped. "Mia?" Dom had to pull her out of her reverie again. Mia jumped at his voice and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry its just…..Brian phoned this morning"

"What did he have to say?"

"He said sorry a lot, said he missed everyone, even Vince. He wants to come back"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, that's the problem"

"Well my advice to you is to see how you feel about him when he gets here, if it doesn't work out, just go back to the beginning and start again"

"What, like you and Letty?"

"We would start again if only Letty agreed to" Dom pointed out "By the way, where is she?"

"At the hospital visiting Jesse, Vince went with her to get a check up" Dom nodded, deciding to go over there and visit Jesse himself, starting to feel guilty that he hadn't gone to see him before.

Pulling into the hospital car park he spotted Letty's car and parked next to her. Slamming his door shut he strode through the hospital doors and found a nurse to direct him to where Jesse would be. He followed the young nurse along a couple of corridors and up one flight of stairs before he reached another corridor. She pointed to a room and then left. He thanked her before walking up to the room. Through the small window by the door he could see Letty sitting by a bed, from his position he could only see the lower half of the person in the bed but he knew it was Jesse. Opening the door a little way he could hear her talking to him. Silently he stood there and listened to he speak, something she didn't do nearly enough.

"-And then I hit him, not one of the those weak slaps all those skanks try, we're talking about a large smack, caught him right in the cheek as well." Letty smiled to herself at the thought "things have been a bit weird since then, Vince is back home but every time I see his arm in a sling and the scars that wind up it I get these flashbacks to the heists. Not that you were there, maybe if you were things would have gone better who knows. Anyway Mia got a phone call from Brian this morning, she has no idea what to do about it and I don't think I helped much by telling her to get over him.. what? I'm grumpy in the mornings, she knew that I wouldn't be any help!" Letty talked to Jesse as if he was talking back "And this thing with Dom-" Dom's ears perked up as she began to talk about him. is one word for it.' It was this moment that Dom chose to come in. Letty looked up.

"Hi" He broke the silence that had formed between them. Letty hadn't been talking to Dom since the kiss a couple of nights ago. Not only did she not like what he did but she hated herself more for letting it happen. She didn't reply to his greeting. Instead she stood up and moved away from the seat she was sitting at.

"Talk to him, maybe your stupid ass voice will wake his stupid ass up" With that she walked outside and leaned against wall. She still had to wait for Vince.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, this is the second part of the last chapter, I made it into two to draw it out longer but hopefully things will be looking up in the next chapter, thanks again for all the reviews, I love them all so please keep it up (makes me type faster!) by the way, for some reason the previous chapter uploaded funny and is missing a word. At the end it says - "is one word for it" said by Letty - It should say "Complicated is one word for it"

Dom followed Letty out of the room, she had already begun to walk down the corridor to find Vince.

"Letty!" He called after her, catching the attention of the few people that were around. She stopped walking and turned around "Come back here" Letty walked towards him with an angry look on her face.

"Don't tell me what to do Torretto" She warned him.

"We need to talk"

"I think we've done enough talking"

"We haven't talked about why you ran after I kissed you" Letty didn't say anything. 'I know your angry with me, but there's only so many times I can say sorry for everything I did"

"Look I don't know what I want to hear you say at the moment so just give me some time to figure things out"

"Give you some time ?, that's all I have done! I've done everything you've wanted since day one. I've been the perfect gentleman, I've given you space, I've apologised a thousand times, what more do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, how many times do I have to tell you I don't know!" Letty screamed at him.

"What's going on Letty? One minute you hate my guts and the next you're letting me kiss you, decide what you want quick, before I stop trying so goddamn hard to get you to love me again" Dom walked back into Jesse's room before Letty could reply. Letty leaned against the wall and sighed, slowly she slid down the wall and sat down on the cold hospital floor. She lifted her head up to the ceiling as if she was asking a higher power what to do. She hated being so indecisive. Normally she would just flip a coin and let it decide but she wasn't going to take a chance on her love life. Sitting in silence she could just about hear Dom talking to Jesse like she had been, not five minutes ago. Shuffling closer to the open doorway she could make out more of what he was saying.

"You know I'm not one for a apologies Jess but I seemed to have said it more in the last week than I have in my whole life. I've already said sorry to everyone else, some more times than others" Letty knew he was referring to her. "I'm so sorry Jess for everything. If it wasn't for the stupid rivalry between me and Tran, maybe if we had gone out looking for you instead of pulling that last heist than maybe you and Vince would be okay and Letty would still want me." Letty closed her eyes as he spoke. For the first time since he had arrived back it was her turn to feel guilty. She had been so clouded by anger towards Dom that she had forgot about how he had gone through exactly the same ordeal as her. He had been there at every since heist, he had been there when Letty had thought Vince was going to die. He had told her he loved her when she was in so much pain and he had held Jesse in his arms after he had been shot. She had nearly lost two of her family but Dom had nearly lost three.

"Maybe it's a good thing that me and Letty ain't together" Dom began. "Not being with her has made me realise how much I need her. You know that saying, you don't know what you've got till its gone, well that applies and its given me a wake up call about how I was treating her. I was treating her like shit Jess, I was treating everyone like shit and if she took me back all I want to do is show her how much I've changed, I wanted to treat her like the queen of the streets she is, I want to pay all my attention to her and ignore those skanks and most of all I want to ask her to marry me" Dom finished and Letty knew that he had meant everything he had said. Everything he has said had finally got through to her.

"But I do love you Dom" She whispered. She stood up and wiped the single tear from her cheek.

"Letty?" She heard Vince call, he looked worried about her. Dom heard his voice and looked up seeing Letty standing outside the door. He knew she had heard everything he had said. Dom was about to say something to her but she turned round and rushed towards Vince. Dom got up to try and catch up with her.

"Are you okay?" Vince asked.

"I'm fine I just want to get out of here" Vince nodded and put his arm around her, leading her down the corridor, leaving Dom standing at the entrance to Jesse's room, knowing all he could do is watch her leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I hope you like - I put two chapters into one to make it longer. Please keep reviewing, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll post !!! Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Letty was working on a new car that had come in when Dom walked through the door. She looked up and their eyes met. Both were trying to forget everything that had been said at the hospital, knowing that brining the subject up could cause more problems. Dom walked over to her and handed her a paper bag.

"What's this?" Letty opened the bag and peered inside.

"Lunch, Mia told me you didn't have any breakfast so I thought you could do with some food inside you, it's your favourite, I even cut up the tomatoes the way you like em"

"No-one's done that for me since your Dad" Dom smiled

"Glad I could do something right" Dom walked over to another car and began to check it over while Letty ate her sandwich. She stopped and looked at Dom, something was bugging her.

"Dom?" He looked up questioningly "Why did you do this for me? I mean I've been a right bitch to you and you're still nice to me" Dom thought about it for a second. He was wondering about it himself.

"I guess I don't give up easily" He spoke truthfully. He didn't mean what he said when he told he would stop trying. He would never stop trying.

Letty finished off her sandwich quickly before getting back to the car she was working on. She had been at it quite a while and it still wasn't working and she couldn't understand why. Dom noticed her look of frustration and went over to her.

"You need any help?"

"No I've got it" Dom nodded and walked back over to where he was working. Letty cursed herself. She had needed help and she had turned any help down. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes could find the problem. "Maybe I do need some help" Letty hated to ask for help, it just wasn't in her nature. Dom returned to Letty's side and looked over her shoulder at the car. Her breath quickened as she felt his breath on her neck and a hand resting on her back, he was so close she could feel his warm body next to hers. Dom hadn't seemed to notice their close proximity. This was something she had missed. At night she would lay awake missing the feel of his body next to hers, knowing he was sleeping downstairs had made it worse. She had to keep reminding herself why she was mad at him. She was broken out of her reverie when she felt his body move. He leaned forward and pointed to a section of the engine she had missed.

"Here" Letty could have kicked herself. Even a new mechanic should have spotted that. She must have been so distracted by everything that was going on that she overlooked it completely.

"Thanks" Letty replied as she began to fix the problem. She felt the warmth of his body leave her and a blast of cold air take its place as he moved back to the other car.

Letty woke up late the same night; she had been tossing and turning since she had gone to bed. She had managed to avoid Dom since their encounters at the hospital and the garage and she hadn't been able to sleep because of it. She knew that the next morning she would have to confront Dom. Climbing out of bed she tiptoed past everyone else bedrooms and down the stairs. She turned left towards the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She started to move back to the stairs when she heard a noise. Looking round she realised it was Dom; she hadn't seen him in the darkness. She walked over to him and sat down on the coffee table by his makeshift bed. He looked so peaceful as he slept. He has a slight smile in his face, almost as if he dreamt about nothing else but fast cars. Cautiously she mover her hand to his head, touching his shaven head softly. He moved at the touch, making Letty pull her hand away quickly. He settled down again and Letty was about to reach out again when she heard a scream from upstairs. Her head snapped to the ceiling as she realised it was Vince shouting. The glass of water was forgotten as she rushed up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Vince!" She called to him as she entered his room. He was in the middle of a nightmare, his body was shaking and his arms and legs were thrashing about. She ran to the bed to hold him down but he was too strong for her. Vince kicked her back against the wall. As she flew back Dom ran into the room.

"Are you okay?" Dom asked. Letty pulled herself up and took in a deep breath.

"I'm fine" Dom went over to the bed and held Vince down. Letty went over to try and calm Vince down.

"Vince! Listen to me, you're safe, you're not on the truck any more you hear? Vince, you're at home and your safe, Vince, listen to me man!" It began to work. Slowly he stopped moving and began to settle down again. As he stilled Dom let go of him. Letty let out the breath she was holding and moved away from the bed.

"Thanks" Letty told Dom before walking out the room, not realising that Dom was following her.

"Letty?" Letty turned round to look at Dom. She stood motionless in the doorway to her bedroom as Dom walked up to her.

"I just wanted to say sorry again, If I had known, if we had known… about the baby, then we wouldn't have done that last heist"

"There have been a lot of ifs going around haven't there? If we had known about the baby, if there wasn't rivalry between you and Tran, if that least heist hadn't happened, if Brian wasn't a cop. You can't change the past-"

"You can only change the future" Dom finished. For a moment neither said anything. "Well goodnight"

"Goodnight" Dom began to walk away but stopped when Letty called to him.

"Dom?" He turned round and walked towards her.

"What is it?"

"Shut up" She told him and she snaked an arm around his neck and pulled him towards her, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and Dom looked at her half confused about her unexpected actions and half glad that it had finally happened.

"There have been enough sorrys don't you think" Letty explained before pulling him back into another deep kiss. Letty pulled them both back into the room and close the door without breaking the kiss. She pulled them both further into the room and then pushed him down onto the bed. He watched as she pulled off her top before climbing on top of Dom. They kissed again while Letty pulled Dom's shirt off him. They made love like it was the first time and when they were both exhausted, they laid in each others arm. Dom held on tight, vowing that now he had her back, he was never letting go.

Letty lay across Dom's chest half asleep, his slow breathing sending her further into unconsciousness but something was keeping her from sleeping. She opened her eyes to find out what it was. Looking up she saw Dom staring at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing"

"Okay" For a while the laid in silence. "Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"I never stopped loving you" Letty looked up at Dom again and instead of looking worried, he looked relieved.

"That's good to know" Dom pulled her towards him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, without realising it, the kiss turned into something more, their passion for each other increasing as they made love again.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, you may have noticed that the story isn't finished yet !! I have couple more chapters planned and a sequel of sorts, carry on reviewing because your comments helps me make a better story.

When Dom woke in the morning he smiled to himself when he realised he was back in his old bed. He reached across the bed but found nothing but sheets. Opening his eyes he realised Letty wasn't there. He sat up quickly scanning the room for any sign of her. He was about to get out of bed and search the house when the door opened slowly and Letty walked in carrying a mug of coffee. She walked over to his side of the bed and placed it on the bedside table.

"Here" She spoke softly. At the sight of her Dom sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" She asked, noticing the large sigh.

"When you weren't there when I woke up I just thought-"

"That I'd left you?" Dom nodded. "Why would I run? I've already forgiven you" To reassure him Letty bent down and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I've got to go back down and make breakfast, join me when you're ready" Dom watched her leave and smiled again, glad that's things had started to get back to normal at last.

Letty was sitting on the counter drinking her own mug of coffee when Leon made an appearance. He poured himself some coffee and leaned against the counter opposite to Letty. It wasn't long before Mia came in the room, dragging someone behind her. Letty nearly choked on her coffee when she saw who it was.

"Brian?" Brian looked over.

"Letty, how are you doing?" Letty didn't know what to say, she knew Mia had talked to him over the phone but she had no idea that he was back.

"I'm …good thanks" Letty looked at Mia with a _you're-going-to-explain-everything-later _look and took another sip of her drink. Vince stumbled in the room seconds later. His eyes half closed and his hair all messed up. Out of everyone, he was the worst in the morning. He looked up and saw Brian.

"Spilner?" Brian nodded. "I would kick your ass right about now" Everyone held their breath to see what he would say. "But you may have noticed I'm not at my best" Vince told Brian, referring to the sling. "Plus, Mia seems to like you… and I don't want her to hate me… for killing you"

"That's good to know" Brain replied, taking hold of Mia's hand. Everyone began to chat and laugh as things settled down. Coffee was shared round and Mia broke out the breakfast cereals. Last but not least, Dom walked through into the kitchen and everyone stopped talking as Dom saw Brian. His facial expression changed from surprise to happiness.

"What are you doing here?" Off Mia's look he added "I mean, good to see you! just how about a little warning next time?" Everyone laughed.

"You got it" Before Dom could greet Brian properly Leon shouted across the kitchen to Dom.

"Hey Dom! None of us saw you on the couch this morning"

"Didn't I just see you come down the stairs?" Mia questioned. "Does this mean that you and Letty are back together?" Dom stayed silent but looked at Letty, letting her answer. She rolled her eyes at him before speaking.

"Yes, we're back together" Everyone cheered making Letty laugh.

"Okay people!" Leon shouted over the noise. "Who had 4 weeks?"

"That was me" Mia cried. Vince and Leon complained bitterly as they reached into their back pockets and pulled out money, handing it to Mia.

"You were betting on us?" Dom asked, making everyone look nervous.

"Come on Dom, we would do the same in their position" Letty argued. Everyone was relieved that Letty wasn't mad about the bet they had made, knowing Letty could calm Dom down about anything. Letty jumped off the counter. "Okay, I've got to go open up the garage, we've got a civic coming in early today" She began to walk towards the door but Dom stopped her.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" Letty turned round and looked at him.

"You want a goodbye kiss?" He had never wanted a goodbye kiss before. He was never really one for public displays of affection before.

"Yeah I do" Letty shrugged. She walked up to him and pulled him into a intense kiss, drawing it out as long as possible. They both smiled against each other as they heard cheering and clapping from behind them.

"I got to go" Letty whispered to Dom.

"I know, I'll see you tonight" Letty nodded and reluctantly pulled herself away from Dom, walking out of the door with a huge smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello?" Mia answered the phone. She had been sitting down in the small office at the garage trying to get some work done but the phone wouldn't stop ringing.

"Is that the way you always answer this phone?" The voice asked, Mia immediately recognised the voice and laughed.

"Only when I know its family Dom, what do you want?"

"Can I speak to Letty?" Mia stood up and looked over the computer desk. She spotted two legs protruding from the civic that had come in.

"She's under the civic"

"Well can you go get her, I need to speak to her" Mia knew from experience he was up to something.

"What are you up to Dominic Torretto?"

"Nothing now will you go get Letty?" Mia raised her eyebrows but realised pretty quickly that Dom couldn't see her. "Mia?"

"Yeah, just a minute" Dom heard a clash as the phone was placed down on the desk and then a couple of seconds later he heard the footsteps and the phone being picked up.

"Yo"

"How's the civic?"

"It was just supposed to be an oil change but while I was checkin it out I found loads of shit wrong with it, its gonna take me the rest of the day to fix, maybe longer"

"Well it better not take too long"

"What the hell do you have planned?" Letty also recognised the scheming tone in his voice.

"You'll see, just be back at the house ready to go out for 7"

"You're taking me out?" Dom really had changed.

"Yeah, and dress up nice. No leather!"

"Okay okay, be at the house at 7, nice clothes, no leather, I got it"

"Good see you then, and Letty?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you"

"You too" Letty put the phone down and walked back out the office, nearly bumping into Mia. It was obvious that she had been eavesdropping into the conversation. Without even saying anything she threw Letty a questioning look, wanting to know exactly what Dom had said. She was so excited that Dom and Letty were back together she couldn't help but get involved.

"He's taking me out" Letty answered. She walked back to the car and slid underneath. Mia followed and sat down by the car.

"For real?"

"Yeah, and he told me to dress up"

"So what are you going to wear?" Letty laughed. Mia loved clothes and took her hours to decide what to wear out to the races each night. Letty however pulled the first leather object out of her closet and put it on, not that Dom complained.

"I dunno Mia, I'm sure I have something"

"Oh no, you are not going out tonight in something you've found at the back of your closet, get out from under that car girl, we're shutting up shop and going shopping"

'No way!" Mia grabbed Letty's ankle and pulled her out from underneath the car.

"I am not taking no for an answer" Letty sighed, she knew Mia could be as stubborn as her brother sometimes. She wouldn't be able to get out of this one. Letty sat up and rubbed her hands on her combats, trying to get some of the oil off. She gave her hand to Mia who helped he stand up and then followed Mia out of the garage, stopping quickly to lock everything up.

Mia held out another dress at Letty. They had been in the shop for half an hour and they still hadn't found anything, Letty was getting bored. She sat on a chair with her head in her hands.

"No" Mia put the dress back and picked out another one. "No" Mia muttered under her breath before putting the dress back. She flicked through the dresses on the rail and pulled out another dress. "Hell no" Letty replied.

"Stop saying no at everything I pick out!"

"Stop picking out girly dresses and I will!" Letty replied.

"You have to wear a dress"

"Why?"

"Cos I said so" Letty laughed before joining Mia at the clothes rail.

"What's wrong with a pair of trousers, I mean-"

"Stop" Mia interrupted. "I have just found THE perfect dress" Mia pulled the dress off the rail and grabbed Letty at the same time, barely giving her time to look at the dress before she was forced in to the changing room to try it on. "Are you ready?" Mia asked. Letty had been in the cubicle for 10 minutes already.

"I'm not coming out"

"Fine, then I'm coming in" Mia pulled back the curtain and stepped into the small space. There was barely enough room to breath let alone admire the dress. Mia couldn't believe she was looking at the same person who she had just seen 10 minutes ago in baggy combats covered in grease "Its beautiful, you're beautiful"

"I look stupid"

"No you don't, know go buy it"

"I am not going to buy this dress" Mia realised it would take some kind of miracle to get Letty to buy the dress.

"Will you do it for $100?" Letty thought about it for a second.

"Plus the price of the dress?" Mia nodded. Letty couldn't say no to that. "Okay, you talked me into it, but don't think that because you got me in one dress, you'll be getting me in others"

"Yeah yeah, now go buy the dress" Mia shook her head "Dom's jaw is going to drop to the floor when he sees you" Letty pushed Mia out of the cubicle and changed back into her combats. She couldn't believe what she was doing. The last time she had worn a dress, she was 8 and was forced into it kicking and screaming for some relative's wedding. There was a part of her that was excited about wearing the dress. If Dom could change for her, the least she could do is put on a dress for him, and she did want to see his jaw drop, she wanted him to stare at her and not be able to take his eyes off her. Holding the dress over one arm she walked over to the cashier and paid for the dress. Mia stood behind her the whole time with smile on her face that spoke of her victory.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I'm so glad that you are loving my story and its hard to keep up with the demand of chapters but I'm sure I'll survive. Keep reviewing and sorry if this chapter is short but I wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger (ha ha ha)

Dom had been pacing the living room for over half an hour for Letty to come downstairs but from the look Mia had given him as they came through the door earlier, it was going to take a while. They had both came in earlier with bags in both hands as they rushed up the stairs before Dom could see how much they had spent. Dom was all ready to go out and had already suffered Brian, Vince and Leon laughing at him as he came down the stairs all dressed up. He had even put on a tie. He sighed and looked at his watch again, ignoring the guys who were alternating between placing racing games on the play station and annoying Dom. He walked over to the banister and shouted up the stairs for the third time.

"Letty!, what's taking you so long, get down here already!" Letty and Mia rolled their eyes at each other. They had locked themselves in the bathroom and Mia was helping Letty get ready. Although forcing Letty to wear a dress, and in her opinion, giving her a girly hairdo, wasn't exactly helping. Letty pulled the door open and shouted back.

"I'm nearly ready, don't get your panties in a twist!" This made Brian, Vince and Leon laugh even harder. Letty heard the laugh and couldn't help but smile. Mia dragged her back into the bathroom and started with Letty's make up. "I can do it myself you know" Letty pushed Mia's hand out of the way before picking up the lipstick.

Another 20 minutes went by before Dom shouted up the stairs again. Instead of an answer back Mia ran down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, she's ready"

"So where is she?" Dom was at the end of his patience.

"Letty!" Mia shouted up. The was a small silence as nothing happened. Mia was about to go up there and drag her down herself but stopped when she heard Letty walking down the stairs. The guys stopped what they were doing as they just stared at her. They had known her for years but had never seen her looking so dressed up. Dom's jaw hit the ground as he saw Letty walk down the stairs. She was wearing the dress. It was plain black with a low cut at the front that dipped in between her breasts. It had thin elegant straps and finished loosely just below her knees, showing off her legs. It hung in all the right places and she looked amazing in it. Her hair was down but had been curled loosely. And at her neck she was wearing a simple silver diamond necklace.

"Holy shit" Vince was the first to speak.

"It's okay?" Letty wasn't sure. Since she hadn't dressed like this before, it was hard to tell. Dom still couldn't speak. "Dom?" She waved her nail polished, bracelet adorned hand in front of his face which woke him up.

"You look…. Beautiful, you're-" Letty stopped him there by placing her hand over his mouth.

"please, no mush" Dom smiled underneath her hand and pulled it away from his mouth.

"Ok, you look hot" Dom placed his arm around her waist and led her towards the door. "See you guys later, don't wait up for us"

"have fun!" Mia told them.

"Yeah, but don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Leon added, causing fits of laughter from the three guys again. Dom just shook his head and quickly shut the door behind them. Outside they both breathed a sigh of relief at making it out of the house in one piece. Dom then led Letty to his car. He surprised her by opening her door first before going round and getting in himself. He started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"So when are you going to tell me where we are going?" Dom smiled.

"it's a surprise" Letty started to get nervous. Dom wasn't exactly known for his overblown romantic gestures, especially surprise ones. She tried to guess from the streets they passed but it could be anywhere. "Stop trying to guess" Dom knew from the look of concentration on her face she was trying to figure out where they were going. The thought that she had no idea made him chuckle quietly to himself. "Just be patient, don't you trust me?"

"Do I have a reason not to trust you?" Letty countered . Dom quickly shut up after her comment and kept his eyes on the road in front of him. A couple of minutes later they pulled up to very familiar building. Letty pulled herself out of the car and looked over the hood to Dom as he climbed out the car. "Dom, what are we doing at the garage?"

"You'll see" He walked round to Letty and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently towards the entrance. Just before opening the door he stood behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. He pushed the door open and steered Letty into the building. Once they were both inside and the door had swung shut behind them, Dom lifted his hands away so Letty could see.

"What the…" Letty was left speechless as she took in the sight in front of her.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait but I had a three day art exam which I had to focus on and then the keyboard went missing from the computer. But I'm back now so I hope you like this chapter and expect loads of reviews, thanks (Sorry about the cliff-hanger)

Letty was still speechless a minute later and Dom was starting to get worried.

"Letty?" She couldn't help but stare. All over the garage bright flowers stood tall in vases. Everywhere she look she could see them. In-between the cars and the tools, the oil and the dirt was a table covered by a clean white tablecloth, two chairs sat either side and on the table there were two places set out with food ready to be served.

"Wow" Letty began "Who knew you had a romantic side" Dom laughed. "Where did all of this come from?" Dom winked at her but didn't answer. He pulled her towards the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit on. She couldn't believe how hard he was trying. Not 6 months ago the furthest they would have got to going out was some club after the races, and even then everyone else would be there and he would be eyeing up the other women. Dom served them both the food and they began to eat. Halfway through Letty stopped and put her fork down. Dom noticed and looked up.

"What is it?" Letty wondered whether she should tell Dom or not. She didn't exactly want to bring the subject up again, not during the most romantic things Dom had ever done for her. "Come on Letty, Tell me?"

"Why did you stay in Mexico for so long?" She asked quietly.

"I thought we were past all that?" Dom started to worry. Was she changing her mind?

"We are, I just…. I know that wanting to protect us all wasn't the only reason, and I wanted to know what the other reason is, the one you're hiding from me" The reason he had hid it was because he was embarrassed to admit it. Saying he was just being protective made him sound brave and strong. The other reason just made him sound weak, but he knew that lying to Letty was not an option.

"I was scared" Letty looked up from her plate and started into Dom's honest eyes.

"Of what?"

"Scared that if I came back things wouldn't be the same. That you would hate me, that Jesse and Vince were dead and that I would have to go back to prison. If I stayed in Mexico I could pretend that everything would be okay"

"But things did change, so why did you come back?"

"Because I couldn't pretend forever. Knowing rather than hoping Vince and Jesse weren't dead, being able to grieve properly if they were, facing the consequences like I should have done in the first place and I knew that it would be better see you and have you hate me than having you hate me and not being able to see your face"

"Thank you" Letty managed to say as she held back a tear.

"For what?"

"For sharing that with me, for not giving up on me and especially for coming back to me" Dom smiled a huge smile.

"Well I couldn't have missed you in a dress" Letty looked down at herself in amusement.

"Take a picture, cos this will be the only time you will see me in one"

"You'll have to wear one on our wedding day" Letty's head snapped up.

"What?" Dom didn't answer and instead threw something at Letty. She picked up the object from where it fell on her lap and looked at it. It was a small red box. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Open it" Letty flicked open the box and found a shiny platinum ring with a glittering cut diamond on top. "Letty, I love you, no mush, no bullshitting around with me telling you that you're my soul mate and that we're meant to be. Just marry me" Letty looked up at Dom, then back down at the ring.

"Yeah, of course I'll marry you!" Letty put the ring on her finger and admired it. She would never have thought in a million years that he would propose.

"Come here" Dom asked. She went over to Dom and sat on his lap, pulling him into a passionate but loving kiss. Dom pulled her to him and held her close, moving one hand up to cup her cheek. They broke apart and Dom pushed a stray hair from her face. "I should have done this a long time ago" Letty kissed him quickly before replying.

"Yeah, you should have, but you've done it now and I've said yes and that's all that matters. There is one thing though" Dom looked at her cautiously. "I am not wearing a dress, I told you this is a one time thing"

"You are wearing a dress, come one Letty, it's your wedding day!"

"I am not wearing a dress"

"Well I'm just going to have to make you wear one"

"Oh yeah, how do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this" Dom pulled lips to his again, the kiss growing deeper thriving on the thought of their wedding day. Dom was about to go further when his cell rang from his pocket. They broke apart and moaned at being interrupted. Dom dug around in his pocket until he found the ringing object, flipping it open he spoke. "This better be good" He listened for a while and then silently hung up. "We gotta go"

"What is it?"

"Its Jesse"


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, this is the end of the redemption story but I have the continuation ready to post. I'll post it as chapters to this story so watch out for it. Don't worry, you won't have to wait too long.

Dom and Letty ran top speed through the corridors of the hospital. Letty was still in her dress but had taken her heels off, letting them dangle from her fingers as she ran barefoot. Vince hadn't told them anything on the phone, just that they should get to the hospital quick, neither had said anything in the car as Dom drove double the speed limit. The ran round the last corner and spotted Vince, Brian and Leon silently waiting for them outside his bedroom.

"What happened?" Dom asked , desperate to know what had happened to Jesse. Vince showed no expression as he pointed at the closed door. Dom took a deep breath, he knew whatever had happened couldn't be good. He opened the door slowly and stepped into the silent room. Mia was sitting by the bed with her face in her hands, she looked like she was crying. Jesse was lying in the bed but all the tubes and wires had been taken out, his arms laid limp by his side.

"Oh god no" Dom managed to croak out. Letty couldn't say anything, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hey Dom" Dom looked at the body in the bed confused. Slowly one eye opened and looked at him, then the other. Mia lifted her head and Dom realised from her unstoppable laughter that they'd been had. Brian, Leon and Vince walked in behind them also in hysterics.

"Shit, you guys, you scared the crap outta us!" Letty said hitting Leon with her shoes playfully.

"It was my idea" Jesse began and for the first time Dom realised Jesse was awake.

"You're awake!"

"No shit"

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit" Everyone laughed. As the laughter died down a nurse barged into the room and caught everyone's attention.

"Okay, I know you're all glad he's decided to wake up but he still needs his rest, you can all come back in the morning when he has had a good night sleep" Everyone moaned but began to leave.

"Hey wait!" Jesse called after his friends. They all stopped and turned around.

"Did you ask her?" Jesse asked Dom, at first he didn't now what he was talking about but then he remembered what he had said to Jesse when he was in a coma.

"You heard that?" Jesse nodded "So did you?"

"Yeah I did"

"And what did she say?" Dom opened his mouth to answer but Vince stopped him.

"Woah woah woah, what on earth are you talking about?" Dom looked at Letty. He wasn't sure whether she want everyone to know straight away. She shrugged and took Dom's hand. Dom looked at everyone separately before answering.

"I asked Letty to marry me" Mia practically squealed in delight and grabbed Letty into a tight hug. She pulled away for a second and looked Letty in the eye.

"You did say yes didn't you" Letty rolled her eyes and nodded, making Mia hug her tightly again. While Letty tried to pry Mia off her The guys were shaking hands and slapping backs.

"As nice as this is, you guys still need to go" The nurse interrupted.

"Okay, you guys lets go, see you tomorrow Jesse and don't worry we'll save the celebratory meal for when you get home"

"Deal" Jesse whispered before easily falling asleep. Everyone tiptoed out of the room and walked together back down the hall, Mia already throwing out wedding ideas at Letty.


End file.
